<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines day one shots by CatTurtleArts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725214">Valentines day one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts'>CatTurtleArts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Valentine's day one shot of my trollhunters ocs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentine's breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley the Curious(human): (first Valentine's day after becoming trollhunter)</p>
<p>When she woke she could it was later in the morning, 'maybe 10,' she thought, she stretched and yawned and layed there for another few minutes before sitting up and reaching for her phone. Checking the time, '9:45,' she shrugged 'close enough.</p>
<p>'Then it hit her, 'why did they let her sleep in?' She frowned confused, they never let her sleep in. Usually if she wasn't awake by 5 am someone came and woke her. She quietly listened to the noise in the house, some banging of pots and pans she assumed was coming from the kitchen. She stood, stretched again, and put some day cloths on. As she left her nestroom she heard Bular and Draal growling at each other and Blinky's hushed voice chime in "quiet you two or you will wake her."</p>
<p>She headed for the stairs, as she descended them Aarrrgh ears twitched and he looked towards her, smiled and her and she smiled back.Blinky with a pot or pan in each hand was lecturing Draal and Bular about human suprise party and how they had to be quiet for it to work. Draal just shrugged it off but Bular looked annoyed. She stood there on the stairs before Aarrrgh desided to save the younger two, "morning Ashley." He happy rumbled. </p>
<p>Blinky quickly turn around and tried to hide the pots and pans behind him, "oh! good morning Lady Ashley," Draal muttered a "Morning," her way and Bular just stared at her for a moment before looking away. Ashley chuckled, "good morning, what are you guys doing here and why do you have pot and pans in your hands?"Aarrrgh was first to speak up, "vulentine day." "Yes, Valentine's day! Master Jim explained it to us when we came to wake you this morning, Lady Bar-bur-ra and Master Jim went to Lady Claire's for Valentine's breakfast." </p>
<p>"We?" It was usually just Blinky waking her, "just Blinky, came got rest." Aarrrgh explained. Ashley nodded, "that makes more sense." Ashley finished down the stairs and Aarrrgh ruffled her hair as she walked past him, she smiled at him and thankfully she still had her hair down. She walked to Blinky "what are you doing with the pots and pans?" Bular was the one to asnwer her, "he wanted to make you a Valentine's breakfast, but just realized he had no idea what that was." "Oh, well there's a few different breakfasts the humans make on Valentine's day," Ashley pulled her phone from her pocket, "its usually about preference." </p>
<p>She search Valentine's day breakfast on her phone ans it took sometime but they all agreed on a meat packed breakfast casserole and heart shape pancakes. Ashley pulled herr hair up in a ponytail and went to the freezer to pulled 2 packages of both sausage and bacon, from the fridge the while 18 count of eggs and some ham, and rummaged from the cupboards, the pancake mix.</p>
<p> ~</p>
<p>It was about an hour later when Ashley was pulling the casserole from the oven, setting it on the back part of the stove to let it cool a bit as she finished the pancakes. As she put the last of the batter in the pan she noticed Bular and Draal had fallen asleep, leaning against each other.Blinky was the first to speak on that, "for all the arguments they get in, they are sure to have the others backs." "They're like brothers," Ashley said remebering her brothers, her smile softing. "Ashley have brother?" Aarrrgh asked as his head tilted. "Well I did, 3 of them." She flipped the pancake, not meeting Aarrrgh or Blinky's questioning looks. "Their dead now, about 3 years ago."</p>
<p>Blinky patted her back, "i sincerely apologize for your lose." "Ashley oldest?" Aarrrgh moved closer to her, seemingling sensing her sadness. "Well kinda," Ashley removed the pancake and turned the burner off, "one was my twin brother, he was technically older, by 7 mintues, then me but i was the more mature one." Ashley giggled, "we would always "argue" if it really counted." </p>
<p>Ashley grabbed paper plates so, like she knew aarrrgh would, they would just eat it all in one go, if they wanted to. She cut the casserole in to 5 piece, the smallest for her, and made up each plate. Small amount of butter on each pancake and syurp over it all.</p>
<p>Each troll got 6 pancakes and their 5th of the casserole. Blinky had awoken Bular and Draal as she fixed the plates. Ashley handed each their plate, Blinky said thank you and eat his like a human might, but eating the plate after. As she guessed Aarrrgh threw the whole plate in his mouth. Draal's thank you was followed by "but dont make it weird." And Bular his grumpy, grumbled out a thank you before, like aarrrgh, throwing the whole plate in his mouth.</p>
<p>As Ashley ate they all talked about any subject that came up, from how Ashley's trianing was going to the gossip around trollmarket. </p>
<p>They all where about to leave for trollmarket when she remembered, "oh, i almost forgot," she climbed up on one of the counters to reach to the very back and pulled out of plastic bag of something. She sat down on the counter and opened the bag. It was a bag of heart shaped chocolate, large ones by human standards and they seemed to be home-made. </p>
<p>"This one is for Aarrrgh," Ashley held out one wrapped in green wrapping paper, Aarrrgh happily took it throwing it, wrapping and all in his mouth, "thank you. " </p>
<p>"Blinky," his was wrapped in wrapping paper with little books coving it. Blinky gasped "what wonderful wrappings!" He unwrapped his before eating it, folding and putting the paper in one of his belt bags. </p>
<p>"Draal," his wrapping was just blue, like Aarrrgh he ate the whole thing down. </p>
<p>"And Bular," Bular looked suprised for a second but the look disappeared quickly, his wrapping paper was a red and black plaid patteren. "Thank you trollhunter." </p>
<p>Ashley smiled and nodded as he tucked it away in his kilt. There was one left in the bag, "who is that one for," Blinky asked. "Its for Vendel," she showed them the wrapping, a off white color with different shaped crystals. </p>
<p>Ashley hopped off the counter, "we should probably get going." They all nodded and made their way down to trollmarket. Vendel, like Blinky loved his wrapping paper, so he saved it, tucking it some were safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ashley's first trollhunter gift accepting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Troll!Ashley learns trollhunter HAS to accept every gift given to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley the Curious(troll): (after the restoration of the heartstone in heartstone trollmarket, 3 years after the battle of eternal night)</p>
<p>_The first thing Ashley had awoken to was Bular argueing with some one. "I told you!" Bular growled, "she's still resting come back in a few hours!" "And i told you i wasn't leaving until i spoke to the trollhunter!" Came the voice of the troll Bular was arguing with. Ashley could hear and smell the anger rising in Bular, so she rose from their nest and made her way out of their nestroom. "Bular, take a breath," she yawned and made her way over to the two trolls, "now what can i do for you?" She turned her attention to the troll standing near their cave entrance as Bular snorted calming himself. The troll pulled something out of their shorts and handed it to her. It was a small(for a troll) red box, "it is that human love holiday again." </p>
<p>_Ashley was suprised, she had forgotten, it had been years since they had last celebrated any holiday. That luxury was put on the back burner while they spent time restoring the heartstone. "Oh, thank you very much," she smiled to the troll. "I had forgotten." The troll patted her on the shoulder, "we have all been busy, now that we are all home again, we can show our appreciation and support for our trollhunter."Ashley walked the troll back through the entrance her ears wiggling happily, "thank you," and stopped in her tracks as she saw the line of trolls waiting to gift her something. She was shook, it was overwelming, the number, they were lined up as far as her eyes could see. She must have looked shocked because Bular gently put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.</p>
<p>_Blinky must have heard what was going on becuase he made his way up the line, sometimes politely saying excuse me, and other times having to be a bit more aggressive. When he finially made his way to them and ushered Ashley and Bular back into their cave, trolls behind them shouting grumpy protests. She was internally screaming when Blinky finally spoke, "wow, these trolls worked fast to line up." Blinky then noticed the state of Ashley and put a hand on her shoulder, "it is alright Ashley, i do believe every trollhunter reacted like this to their first gift line, though you do have to accept them all." </p>
<p>_"Blinky," she whined "there's so many, it'll take all day! And i still have my daylight patrol and other duties to do." Blinky pulled her into a hug then looked Bular in the eye, "i'm sure your mate would not mind helping you." "I can help around trollmarket, probably could convince Draal too." Bular said glaring without breaking eye contact. "You should go on your daylight patrol." Blinky broke eye contact to make eye contact with her, "and i know Master Jim would love to help as well!" She was about to say something about it being her job but Blinky cut her off, "And i believe trollmarket would understand why you need the help today." Ashley sighed and nodded. "Thank you." Blinky turned to the entrance "i will let your line now," he went out and spoke to the line, "the trollhunter will accept more gifts when she returns from her daylight patrol, until then please be patient." It was meet with grumpy and annoyed grumbles but no one left the line.</p>
<p>_Ashley turned to Bular and Bular pulled her close nuzzling against her neck. "I had something planned for this morning but it looks like it will have to wait." She returned the nuzzle with one of her own to his neck, "i'm sorry luv, i will find a way to make it up to you." He chuckled then bumped noses with her, "just go do your patrol, so this may end sooner." She purred at him, "i love you Bular." He smiled softly, "i love you too, my rose." </p>
<p>_She pulled away and summoned her armor, "i'll see you later." She stepped out of their cave and the troll who had given her the first gift stopped her, "we have a Valentine festival planned, i hope to see you there!" Ashley smiles half heartedly. "Of course you will."Her patrol usually only takes about an hour but she stopped at the Lake house hold to ask Barbara to by her some of those candy hearts humans aren't to fond of but trolls loved them. When she returned to trollmarket 2 hours after she had left, she meet Bular at their cave entrance. And she started accepting the gifts.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>_It took 9 hours to accept all the gifts, just when she thought she was almost done more trolls would show up. Bular had been putting gifts in their cave as she received them but there was still more to put away. As they pushed the last of it inside Blinky and Aarrrgh came up to them. "Good evening trollhunter." Blinky said and Ashley knew they had a gift for her too.  She turned to them with a tired smile, "Good evening." "Ashley looks tired," Aarrrgh said with a worried look on his face, "i'm alright Aarrrgh. It's just been a busy day." She patted his arm when he leaned closer to nose bumped the top of her head with a soft and comforting pur."You still have to go on your evening patrol and make an appearance at the Valentine festival, correct?" Blinky asked and Ashley nodded as she invited the two inside. "Yes." "Wow, lots gifts," Aarrrgh was in awe at the piles, some piles were piled to the to ceiling. "You have a gift for Ashley as well?" Bular questioned "Ah, yes" Blinky held out the gift to Ashley, "it is technically for both of you." Ashley tilted her head as she accepted the gift, "why's that?" Bular peeked over her shoulder as she opened it. She was confused on what it was but Bular stifted behind her, "i was going to get her this! Why did you?!" </p>
<p>_Aarrrgh laughed at his reaction, "you two been busy, did favor." Blinky nodded and Ashley was still confused, Blinky was the first to realize her confused look, "right, we haven't got this far in your troll custom lessons yet." That's when Bular explained, "this is the equilvent to lingerie but for trolls." Now it was their turn to chuckle at her reaction, her fur puffed up and her cheek heated in flusterment. "Oh!" She closes the gift and handed it to Bular, "i think i'm going to go on my evening patrol now." She was about to walk away but stop and said "thank you by the way."  Then she took off to her patrol.When she returned Bular meet her at the stair case and they went to spend a few hours at the festival. When they finially returned to their cave it was close to midnight. </p>
<p>_Ashley was exhausted, she looked around at all of the gifts and sighed "i'll have to deal with theses in the morning." She jumped in suprise when Bular picked her up, she held onto him around his neck, and he carried her to the nest. "Bular i know had something planned but i think i'm far to tired for anything else." She yawned, "i know Ashley, you'll just have to make it up to me tommarow." He layed her on the nest and curled up next to her, "and i think that gift you got from Aarrrgh and Blinky will so the trick." She scooted closer to his chest, "you'll have to show me how to wear them." "I will." He rested his forehead against hers and while she fell asleep quicker she followed shortly.</p>
<p>_(Ashley got Nomura to show her how the troll lingerie worked and Ashley suprised Bular the next evening.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>